


Homecoming

by MagnifiquePhil (Enakshi)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Phil, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/MagnifiquePhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home a tad bit too early for Phil’s tastes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

_London_

_Sunday_

_06:00 a.m._

The doorbell rang, disgracefully loud.

It managed to rouse Phil from the depths of his slumber but did not manage to wake him, exactly.

Mumbling something about roses wearing bowler hats, he snuggled further under the multicoloured covers.

 

The bell rang again, causing Phil to gasp and shoot out of bed

Still kind of disoriented, he remained sitting on the bed until the bell rung a third time, when he slouched out of bed and shuffled out of his room and down the stairs to meet the unwelcome visitor.

 

Only it wasn’t a visitor.

It was Dan.

 

“Fuck you.”

  
A small old lady coming up the stairs behind Dan, gasped audibly.

 

Dan, however, did not seem at all phased by the, admittedly, terrible welcome.

Phil moved out of the way so Dan could enter, which he did carrying a duffel bag that he usually carried when visiting his parents.

Phil shuffled up the stairs behind Dan.

“So, where’s my kiss?”

Moving past Dan, down the hallway and towards his room, Phil asked (mumbled sleepily, more like), “what kiss?”

 

“My ‘welcome back’ kiss?”

 

“’S too early”

Dan, good humouredly shook his head and proceeded to his room.

 

Flinging his bag onto the bed, he quickly swapped his jeans and shirt for a pair of pajamas and a t shirt.

 

Entering Phil’s room, he found Phil was already under the covers and half-asleep.

 

Unable to help a small adoring smile at the sight, he quietly and carefully slipped under the covers, squirming around a bit till he managed to snuggle right up to Phil, head tucked under his chin.

Phil groaned and put his arm around Dan, dropping a sleepy kiss on Dan’s head.

 

Dan sighed happily and closed his eyes.

 

He was home.

 


End file.
